


Irresistible Force Meet Immovable Object

by miagreymanes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagreymanes/pseuds/miagreymanes
Summary: Khadgar is stubborn, but Varian is just as bad. Even as he attempts to keep the rockface above them intact, Khadgar finds himself reminded of this as choices are made for him.





	Irresistible Force Meet Immovable Object

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlorn/gifts).



Khadgar stomped his feet, glaring up at the snow before turning his gaze to the fire he could see others huddled around in the distance. He hadn't anticipated the bitter cold when a rescue operation had been hastily scrambled together, so he'd forgone his usual robes in favour of the same sort of trousers and tunic he'd worn when he was younger. They were far easier to move in, especially when they were in an area that required one to be able to react quickly. As it turned out, however, it seemed as if it had been a terrible decision. Not only was there snow, but there would be no time to warm himself by the fire, and using the arcane was out of the question as well as it had to remain focused. It was a miserable situation, but there was still work to be done and complaining would do nothing, so he would suffer through it.

"You're looking around and glaring at things as if someone has insulted not only you, but your entire family." 

Startled, Khadgar peered over his shoulder and when he caught sight of Varian he sighed tiredly. “I had heard that this part of the continent was moderate at this time of year, so I dressed for that rather than preparing for...this." He gestured at the rapidly accumulating precipitation with his free hand.

"And the arcane?"

"Is reserved strictly for the task at hand. The rock face above us needs to be supported at all times until everyone has left, and I am the best choice for that. However, that means that I cannot spare a single ounce of strength for anything else."

Varian frowned as his eyes traced the visible link between the mage and the crumbling rock face above their head. "Let me see if I can find something for you."

"I'm fine, really."

"Khadgar, the moment you start insisting that you're fine I know that you are not. You are very far from it."

Hissing in frustration, Khadgar shook his head. "Really, I am fine. Go back to what you were doing. I'm sure you're needed there."

"No, I'm not. I was sent away because they had too many physical labourers. As for you?" Stepping closer, Varian looked Khadgar over carefully and his frown deepened. "Your lips are turning blue."

"They most certainly are not."

"Yes, they are." Sighing in frustration, Varian crossed his arms over his chest for a moment as he watched the mage. 

Khadgar knew that his lips truly were on the verge of turning blue, and he could feel tremors beginning to shake his hands, but he remained steady, unwilling to give a single inch.

"Light, you're stubborn."

The steady stream of light flowing from Khadgar up to the rocks flickered for a moment as he choked back a laugh, but he quickly caught it and shoved them back with even more determination. "Don't make me laugh."

"Fine, I won't make you laugh. But if you think for even a single moment that I intend to leave you here like this, then you're mad." Kicking the snow off of his own boots, Varian glanced around the work site for a moment. It was bustling, everyone scrambling to disassemble the rough structures before the unforgiving rock came crashing down upon their heads. They would pay them no mind, and even if they did...well, it didn't matter. 

Khadgar watched as Varian slipped away from his side and slowly began to circle around him. Turning his head, he peered over his shoulder, an undeniable sense of paranoia that came from decades of dealing with Wrynn and Lothar antics slowly creeping over him. "What are you doing?"

"As you so often remind me, I am using my head." Settling behind Khadgar, he seemed to allow the mage a moment to become used to his presence before he carefully wrapped his arms around his waist. The shift in energy around them both was noticeable, but before Khadgar could say a word he was quietly shushed. "Focus on what you need to do. I'm not about to let my mage freeze to death because he's too damn stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. Varian, we're in the middle of a potential disaster zone. There are people everywhere."

"I didn't notice that. Tell me, when did they all get here?"

As Varian continued to wrap himself around him, Khadgar sighed tiredly and allowed his head to drop back against his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"I do, and Khadgar? I truly don't care. You are going to do the same thing you always do- you're going to work yourself sick so that you can't move for a week. In my eyes, keeping you alive and out of the hands of any healers is far more important than keeping our relationship hidden. It's been long enough, let them know." Varian tightened his arms around the mage and tucked his head under his chin. 

Of all the ways that Khadgar had ever even dreamed that their relationship might have been discovered, public displays of affection in the middle of an evacuation had not been on the list. While he had known that Varian was not entirely opposed to it, it was still something which he struggled with. It was not because he was ashamed of their relationship, no. It was the exact opposite. He wanted to protect him as much as possible, and if it meant ensuring that their relationship remained a closely guarded secret until all threats to both of them had been taken care of...well, it was a sacrifice that he had been happy to make. 

“You're thinking far too much, mage.”

Shaking his head tiredly, Khadgar finally allowed himself to press back against his mate. Even though he had left the majority of his armour behind, Varian truly was far warmer than he had expected. Slowly the cold which had seemed to penetrate to his very bones began to lift. “According to you I always think too much.”

“So you do listen.”

Pressing his lips together in an attempt to hide his smile, he slid his free hand over Varian's and allowed himself to take comfort from it. “You know I do. You're just too stubborn to admit that there are times where my thinking is useful.”

Varian ducked his head, hiding his laugh in Khadgar's shoulder. “Stop trying to change the subject.” His voice was muffled, but he didn't move. The closer he was to the mage, the warmer they both would be. 

“I'm not changing the subject, you are. Now hush. We can discuss who is right once this has all be taken care of, and everyone has been evacuated and resettled properly. Can we agree to that?”

Cutting himself off mid groan, Varian finally nodded. Squeezing Khadgar tightly, he turned his head and kissed the side of his neck chastely. “We can, but don't even think that you can get out of this. I know all of your tricks. All of them.” 

“You do,” Khadgar flushed. “As I know yours. But as I said, for now? I need you to be quiet. Let me focus and I will allow you to remain like this without further protest.”

“Yes, my lord.” Kissing Khadgar's skin once more, he turned his head and hid it in the mage's shoulder, avoiding the still falling snow.

Allowing himself to fall back into the all-encompassing hum of the arcane, Khadgar found the cold much easier to ignore when he was wrapped up in Varian's arms. He could hear the soft murmuring of voices around them, but he ignored them. They could deal with the fallout later, but for the time being? He would keep them and all of the former residents of the settlement safe.


End file.
